


The Stars Aligned For Us

by chaerrie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mostly Fluff, Silly moments, saida, saida have a fun and silly relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerrie/pseuds/chaerrie
Summary: Shy, social outcast Kim Dahyun meets a kind old lady who grants her one wish. Of course, Dahyun wishes for a friend. (spoiler alert: her wish comes true).
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 21
Kudos: 107





	1. how it starts

It's a gloomy evening in Seoul, and Dahyun has decided to spend the day curled up on the couch of her tiny apartment. She had been watching movies and dramas since she got home from class around three hours ago, waiting for the rain to pass over. The rain had stopped maybe twenty minutes ago, but Dahyun wasn't quite ready to depart from the warm, cozy couch. Scooping up another handful of popcorn, Dahyun shovels it into her mouth while giggling at the funny scene playing on the TV in front of her. She hears the front door leading into the apartment jiggle, and quickly searches for the remote to pause the drama as she doesn't want to bother her roommate. Her heart speeds up and her sweaty palms pat the blanket and cushions of the couch as she blindly feels for the remote. Dahyun's roommate, Chaeyoung, rounds the corner of the hallway leading to the living room, the girl a bit wet from the rain. 

"Hey," Chaeyoung smiles, kicks her shoes off and leaves them at the shoe cubby at the end of the hallway. She reaches up and gathers her long, shiny black hair in her hands. Chaeyoung makes a sound of annoyance as she ties it into a low ponytail: her previously styled hair now disheveled from the rain.

"Hi." Dahyun replies. "H-How was class?" Dahyun almost rolls her eyes at herself, frustrated with how even the smallest interaction makes her flustered. She wipes her sweaty palms on the knit blanket draped over her body, her empty hands making her realize she never found the remote. 

Chaeyoung shrugs, makes her way across the room and into the kitchen joint to the living room. "It was okay: kinda boring. Would've been better without the rain." Dahyun's head is spinning with anxiety, so she just musters out a noise of acknowledgment. She saves herself the embarrassment of stumbling over her words. Chaeyoung grabs a glass of water and some seaweed chips before announcing her plans to go study. Dahyun nods in, again, acknowledgment and watches Chaeyoung disappear into her bedroom. Dahyun lets out a sigh; the interaction is over but she's still dizzy. 

Dahyun's phone, which had been sitting on the coffee table, suddenly starts ringing. Startled, Dahyun slaps on hand over her heart while the other reaches forward and snatches the phone up. "Ah, hello?"

"Hello, Dahyun-ah you sound flustered," its Dahyun's mother on the other end. 

"I was talking to my roommate. I didn't expect my phone to ring so suddenly."

"Oh, okay. Finally you're talking to someone. Are you still eating lunch alone?" 

Dahyun sighs, her lips pulling down into a frown. She feels a heavy burden settle on her shoulders as her mom starts her daily lecture. "No, mom."

"Why not? What have I been telling you?" Dahyun's mom starts. Her tone is firm, but has an underlying sense of care towards her daughter. "You want to be alone. Hm? You don't want any friends?"

"No, I do..."

"Then why aren't you making any?"

Dahyun's shoulders feel heavy and she sinks back into the couch. Her stomach twists, heart sinking. "I don't know. Mommy, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, Dahyun-ah. I want you to enjoy college. Study hard, but it shouldn't be the only thing you do. Make time for friends, too, okay?" Her mom reasons.

Dahyun nods to herself, "Okay. I'm gonna go on a walk: its been raining all day and I'm tired of being pent inside. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright, go eat dinner Dahyun-ah. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

***

About fifteen minutes later and Dahyun finds herself at a local park only down the street from her apartment complex. As expected, the gloomy weather leaves the park empty. Walking straight through the park, Dahyun follows the hiking trail the runs alongside it, leading deep into the forest at the edge of the park. Dahyun knows the park and trail like the back of her hand, as Dahyun had been brought her a lot in her childhood by her grandparents. The thing was; Dahyun's hometown was about an hour or so away from the college she was currently studying at. However, her grandparents only lived about fifteen minutes from the college, so she was quite familiar with the area as she grew up her every summer. Dahyun thought to herself about how she would have to call them soon, perhaps tomorrow after classes were done.

Suddenly, a small black cat runs in front of Dahyun. A friendly creature it was, it comes right up to her and paws at her feet. "Oh," Dahyun gasps, bends down to scratch the feline on its chin. "Are you lost?" the little things collar jingles, and Dahyun reaches towards it. "Ah, your name is Mercury? Hello, Mercury. Let me see who your owner is..."

 _Miss Celestia,_ it reads, followed by an address... The address traced back to a shopping center only a five minute walk away, instead of a home address. Dahyun furrows her eyebrows at the strange name. Was it American, maybe? "How am I supposed to return an American her cat if I can't speak English?" she wonders to herself. Regardless, she scoops little Mercury into her arms and heads for the entrance to the park.

Mercury doesn't put up a fight, instead seems to purr and bury it's little face into Dahyun's chest as she is carried. Dahyun runs her hand through the soft, silky black fur. As Dahyun turns out of the park and onto the street, she spots an older woman further down the street. The woman is shaking a small box of kitty treats, and calling out for mercury. Dahyun calls out to her and picks up her pace, meeting the woman half way.

Strangely, Dahyun finds that the woman is in fact Korean; and not American. "Ah," she exclaims. "You found my little Mercury. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome; it's no problem, " Dahyun smiles kindly. She makes a move to hand Mercury over, but the lady reaches out a frail hand and gently touches Dahyun's arm. Dahyun freezes, a small shiver running through her body as she looks back at the little old lady.

"Dear, do you mind doing me one more favor?" She asks, her brown eyes glinting under the sunlight that has finally started to peek out from behind the clouds. 

Dahyun shakes her head, "I don't mind. What would you like me to do?"

"Can you carry Mercury back to my shop for me? It's right down this road; it isn't far at all." The woman points down the street, her little hand shaking a bit. "Mercury is stubborn, she won't stay put if I hold her. She seems to like you, darling. "

Dahyun smiles, she thinks the elderly lady is as cute as a button. "Sure, Miss Celestia."

The woman, a bit taken aback at first, looks at her for a moment before breaking into a wide grin. Her little eyes turn into crescents as she looks up at the young girl. Miss Celestia leads the way, making small talk as she tells Dahyun about how Mischievous Mercury escaped the shop. "Ah, she sounds troubling," Dahyun says once the story is finished. Mercury, almost like she knows, lets out a meow. 

"Hmm, sometimes she is," Miss Celestia tells her as the two near her shop. "However, I found her after my husband passed. I believe she is a gift from the gods." Miss Celestia kisses the cat's little head, before opening the door into the shop. Dahyun looks up at the sign hanging by the door, reading _Celestia's Tarot Shop._ Dahyun follows her inside, where she finally sets Mercury down. The cat meows, pretty green eyes casting upwards to look at Dahyun. 

"I'm so grateful that you found my Mercury. I don't know what I'd do without her," Miss Celestia comes over and gently takes Dahyun's hands into hers. "Thank you, Dahyun."

Dahyun smiles back at her, the realization that this lady somehow knows her name starts to hit her as the lady turns and rushes over to a tiny table situated towards the middle of the room. "Come, sit. I would like to return the favor." 

Shocked, Dahyun follows. She sits across from Miss Celestia, silently watching as the woman whispers to herself. Dahyun looks around the room, inspects the crystals and gems and candles that sit neatly along decorative tables and shelves. Back on the table Dahyun is sitting at, she notices a thick book, stack of tarot cards, and a little pink crystal. Miss Celestia holds her hands out, smiling kindly at Dahyun. "Give me your hands, please, dear."

Hesitantly, Dahyun brings her hands up and onto the table, slowly bringing them to the elderly lady. Soft, wrinkled hands encase themselves around Dahyun. "Because of your kindness, I will grant you a wish." She reaches over with one hand and picks up the pink crystal. "I have enchanted this Amethyst crystal to grant any wish you have," Miss Celestia gently places it into Dahyun's hands. "I sense that you want love and friendship in your life, so I present you this crystal. It will bring them to you."

Dahyun runs her thumb over the smooth surface of the Amethyst, eyes wide and staring at the elderly lady in surprise. Miss Celestia closes her eyes, squeezes Dahyun's hands gently. "Do not stress, dear. You are one of a kind and people will gravitate to you as you are. Carry light and kindness in your heart, and love will come to you." She opens her eyes. "Go on, make your wish."

With one hand still holding Miss Celestia's and the other grasping the crystal, Dahyun brings her free hand to her chest and holds it tight. 

_School has been difficult and I've been lonely and depressed. I wish for someone to come into my life and stay by my side; a best friend._


	2. the day they met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun meets Sana. Conflict ensues.

That night, Dahyun comes back to the apartment and finds her roommate on the couch. As Dahyun kicks her shoes off at the cubby at the entrance of the living room, she curiously glances over to the couch where Chaeyoung sits. Her legs are pulled up to her chest, with an intense stare casted at the cellphone in her small hands. An untouched box of Korean takeout food sits on the coffee table in front of her. Chaeyoung's face is as pale as a ghost as she looks at her phone, her lips jutted out a bit.

"Everything okay?" Dahyun asks as she slowly approaches her roommate. Chaeyoung shakes her head, and a silent tear rolls down her face. Dahyun sits beside her. "What happened?" 

"Jisoo and I are in another fight," Chaeyoung explains. "He never understands my feelings; I feel like I'm talking to a wall half the time."

Chaeyoung sighs and wipes her teary cheeks. "He invites me to his apartment, then plays games while I just sit there. I'm never his first thought..."

Dahyun frowns. "You deserve better, Chaeyoung."

"I know but... We've been dating for so long-- over two years. He was never like this before..."

Chaeyoung gives Dahyun a small smile, "Ah, I'm sorry for crying so suddenly."

"Don't worry about it," Dahyun tells her. "Tell him how you feel. If he doesn't respect your feelings, then you need to move on. He isn't the right one for you."

Chaeyoung nods, "You're right. I'm gonna go call him," and with that she grabs her takeout container, stands up, then heads for the short hallway leading to her room. Chaeyoung turns and faces Dahyun for a brief moment, "I ordered some chicken and noodles for us to share. It's in the fridge if you're hungry."

"Oh, he's calling me!" with that, Chaeyoung turns and disappears down the hallway.

Dahyun calls over her shoulder, "Thank you!"

***

The next morning, Dahyun wakes up a bit earlier for her morning class to put some extra effort into her appearance. Miss Celestia gave her the gemstone to take home with her, the amethyst, and Dahyun had left it on her bedside table over night. Sitting up right in her bed, Dahyun picks up the pink stone and holds it in her hands. She glides her thumb over the smooth, shiny surface. She hopes that her wish comes true today (if it comes true at all).

After a quick shower and some coffee, Dahyun picks her outfit: high-waisted blue jeans with a few rips along the front of her legs, a cream colored silky puffy-sleeved shirt, and white tennis shoes. For her makeup, which she tends to skip whenever she has class, she goes for simple orangey eyeshadow and some mascara. She stands at the full-length mirror in her room, turning round and round as she critiques her outfit. Dahyun frowns as she starts to feel uglier the more she looks at herself. Finally, since she was going to a science lab today, she switches the pretty silk shirt for a cropped sweatshirt. This was a bit more in her comfort zone; she wouldn't stick out too much wearing this. She slings her bookbag onto her shoulders, plugs her earbuds into her phone, and starts out her way to class.

The weather is nice today; the rain stopped overnight and the clouds made way for the warm sun to shine over Seoul. Despite it being almost mid-fall, the weather significantly warmed up today. The ten minute walk to Dahyun's class was filled with a confusing mix of peace and anxiousness. Despite feeling pretty happy and excited for the day; she found herself scanning the students walking by, scanning for The One. No one stuck out to Dahyun, and she began to feel silly for ever thinking the wish actually came true. However, a small part of her still felt hopeful. 

A few minutes later and Dahyun is in the classroom, approaching her table with a fast-beating heart. Her palms grow sweaty, which she wipes on her jeans. The way her science lab class was structured was that most of the work was done with your assigned tablemates. See, Dahyun didn't mind her tablemates, they were all fine.

Then Dahyun sees her; sitting there with her long silky brown hair and bright, fake smile on her face. You see, all of Dahyun's tablemates were fine except for Im Nayeon. She was really nice to everyone _but_ Dahyun. Well, actually, Dahyun theorized that she was nice to people's faces but terrible behind their backs. Dahyun just happened to be an exception. Dahyun takes a seat in between Nayeon and one of the tablemates, Jihee. Across from the three girls sits Mina, Nayeon's best friend, and Jihoon, the only male in the group. Jihee smiles and greets Dahyun. 

"Did you guys hear about the new exchange student?" Jihee asks. "She's from Japan. I heard she was joining our class."

"Ah, Mina you should see if you guys can communicate," Nayeon snorted. "Maybe you know her."

Mina rolls her eyes, "Nice try, Nayeon." 

The weird thing about Nayeon was that Mina was completely harmless, a total sweetheart, so Dahyun had no idea why Mina chose to be friends with such a spiteful person. This area of Seoul, including the schools, was a really small, tightknit community. Everyone knew, or knew of, everyone. Dahyun had knew Nayeon and Mina since elementary school, when Mina had moved to Seoul from Japan with her parents. The three girls became really close, as Dahyun and Nayeon were the only students kind enough to stick around and play with Mina despite the language barrier. However, once high school came along a rift occurred between Dahyun and the two others. Nothing was ever the same. 

Mina and Nayeon giggled among themselves, meanwhile Jihee turned to look at Dahyun. "Cute jeans," she said. "Where are they from?

"I dunno," Dahyun confessed. "My mom got them for me."

"Aw that's cute," Nayeon butts in. "I think it's really sweet that your mom still shops for you. Mine stopped doing that in middle school, but I guess you don't mind."

Mina giggles. "Leave her alone, Nayeon. I wear clothes my mom gifts me too."

Nayeon opens her mouth to say something, but the professor walks in with a girl following closely behind him. Dahyun turns her head to watch as the professor stands in the middle of the classroom, leading the girl with him. "Good morning everyone! We have a new student joining us today. She comes all the way from Japan to join our lovely school." He pauses, looks at the girl expectedly. 

"Hi, my name is Sana. I look forward to being here: the campus is beautiful," She greets the class with a small bow. Her eyes brush over Dahyun, and the two find each other holding each other's gaze for a split extra second. Dahyun can't take her eyes off her, watching the way she confidently approaches her table after the professor tells her to join Dahyun's group. She takes a seat next to Mina, who now sits between Jihoon and Sana. 

"Mina, speak in Japanese," Nayeon tells her as the table gathers their supplies to continue the experiment they had been working on last class.

"Nayeon, stop!" Mina laughs, her cheeks tinting pink from her best friend's embarrassing comments. 

"Oh, you're Japanese? Where in Japan are you from?" Sana turns to Mina, smiling at her kindly. Sana nonchalantly gathers her chestnut brown hair and flips it over her shoulder, so that the long soft curls cascade down her back.

"Hair up ladies, we're dealing with chemicals here," the professor says as he walks by the table. 

Nayeon groans, ties hers into a low bun and pulls out long strands to frame her face. However, obedient students Dahyun, Mina and Sana tie theirs back with no issue. "I'm from Kobe. I moved to Korea when I was a kid."

"Oh that's cool! I'm from Osaka."

"Nayeon, can you pour the vinegar?" Jihoon asks, pushing the glass beaker towards Nayeon. 

Nayeon reaches her hand towards the beaker, "So, Sana, your Korean is really good."

"Mhm!" Sana agrees. "My aunt lives her, so I speak Japanese and Korean fluently. I'm not perfect at Korean, but I've gotten better since living with my aunt." 

nayeon nods along, listens to Sana talks as she goes to wrap her slim fingers around the beaker. However, Nayeon accidentally knocks the beaker over and right into Dahyun's lap. The entire table gasps aloud, with Nayeon already blubbering out a pathetic apology. The ruckus makes everyone turn and watch, the professor scrambling over to the table to make sure everything was okay. Nayeon bites her lip, an obvious smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth as she lies through her teeth. "Dahyun-ah, I'm so sorry."

"It was just vinegar," Jihoon tells the professor as he checks to make sure the acids and more dangerous liquids hadn't spilled. 

Nayeon waves at her face and plugs her nose. "That's gonna smell."

Dahyun's cheeks burn red and she dismisses herself to go clean up. She speed walks out of the classroom and down the hall, cringing at the liquid seeping through her jeans. The uncomfortable fabric sticks to her thighs, making her walk with an awkward limp at the icky feeling. "Dahyun, wait!" Sana's voice calls from behind her, the girl running down the hall to catch up with her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Dahyun avoids her pretty eyes, feeling embarrassed under her gaze. She keeps her eyes on the floor in shame. Sana follows behind her like a lost puppy as the girls duck into the bathroom. Sana leans against the sink, watching Dahyun wipe her thighs off with a damp paper towel.

"Do I look okay?" Dahyun asks, turns in front of the mirror. "Even though it looks like I peed."

Sana giggles, digs her hand around in the bag she brought with her. She pulls out a small electrical fan and holds it towards Dahyun, who scoffs in both disbelief and amazement. "Yes, you do. Your pretty face distracts from anything else," Sana tells her as Dahyun takes ahold of the fan. Dahyun blushes even more, her neck, forehead, and cheeks feel hot to the touch. Sana and Dahyun giggle to themselves as Dahyun turns the fan on, aiming it towards her thighs. 

A girl comes out from one of the stalls, Dahyun and Sana stepping to the side as she uses the sink. Dahyun keeps the fan blowing on her thighs, her eyes diverted to the floor as she feels the girls look at them strangely. "It's vinegar," Sana tells her, as if it makes it any better. The girl blinks at them for a moment, Dahyun and Sana purse their lips as they hold in their laughter. After a moment, the girl starts to giggle a bit. She rushes to dry her hands, then exits the bathroom without another moment to spare. Dahyun and Sana burst into a fit of laughter, the girls laughing so hard they lean onto the sink for support. 

"I'm sure I looked so dumb to her," Dahyun tells her between a fit of giggles. 

"We," Sana corrects. "I mean, we didn't know she was in here. I wouldn't have been so bold if I knew it wasn't just us." Dahyun chuckles, finding the situation bearable with Sana there to experience it also. 

"Wanna go get lunch after class?" Sana asks. "Maybe show me around..."

Dahyun's eyes open wide as she stares at the brash girl before her for a moment, before she breaks into a smile and nods in agreement. The girls stand there for a few more minutes, patiently waiting for the spot on Dahyun's pants to dry. Sana takes the fan back and drops it into her bag before propping the door open. "Let's go back and get this class over with."


	3. the first lunch date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so so much for supporting this story!! you have no idea how excited i get when i see your comments and kudos <3 more twice members will be introduced next chapter in a very fun and wholesome way, so please look forward to it :) 
> 
> thank you!!

"So, what are you in the mood for?" Sana asks as the girls pack up their things once the lab has ended. 

"Oh, I know this place that has really good bibimbap!"

"Sure! My aunt makes the best bibimbap so I'd love to grab some."

"Ah, you guys are going out to eat?" Nayeon asks.

Dahyun rolls her eyes, a small voice inside her head thanks Sana for answering. "Yeah, we are. Are you guys doing anything?"

"I have another class right now," Jihee slings her bookbag over her shoulder and pulls her hair out from the ponytail so the straight black locks fall around her shoulders. "I'll see you guys later. Bye."

"Me too, bye everyone," Jihoon waves, follows after Jihee as the two exit the classroom.

"We aren't doing anything," Nayeon glances at Mina. "Mind if we join?"

"Sorry, Dahyun's giving me a little tour. Maybe next time, okay?" Sana gently grabs Dahyun's arm, "Bye! It was nice meeting you guys!" and with that, Sana leads Dahyun out the science building. Once outside and at a safe distance from Mina and Nayeon, the two breathe a sense of relief. 

"You're too good at this," Dahyun tells them as they walk together along the sidewalk leading to the restaurants on campus. Sana furrows her brows, turning to look at Dahyun. "Good at what?" she asks.

"Getting your way, saving me from Nayeon's harassment." Dahyun tells her with a small chuckle. "Thanks, by the way for being so nice. I would've cried and probably left class if I had gone to the bathroom by myself," she looks over at Sana who is looking back at her with big, innocent eyes. "You made today a lot more bearable."

Sana breaks into a smile, her shimmering eyes turn into crescents as she gives a cheery laugh. Dahyun stares at her in awe, internally fawning over how effortlessly beautiful Sana was. The sun bounced off her just right; making her flawless skin glow, her eyes a warm honey shade, and the red-tinted lip gloss shimmer against her lips. "No problem. People were really mean to me back in my school in Japan," she recounts with a small frown tugging at her plump, cherry colored lips. "so I told myself, when I moved here, that I would be as nice as I can to everyone around me. I never want people to feel the way I did back home."

Dahyun frowns empathetically. "You must miss Japan, though."

"Hmm, yeah I do. I think I miss my parents the most," Sana tells her. "My aunt lives a few minutes away; that way," she stretches her arm forward, pointing towards the universities grand entrance gates. "I moved in with her. She's my favorite aunt so I'm having a lot of fun here."

"Wow, I wish I could go to school in another country. It seems like a really cool experience!"

The girls walk up the brick path leading into the ramen shop. Sana grabs ahold of the door and pulls it open, motioning for Dahyun to go first. "But then you wouldn't have met me," Sana says with a playful pout, her eyes locked on Dahyun as she passes through the doorway. Dahyun's cheeks burn pink, her body feeling hot from Sana's flirty advances.

"That's very true," Dahyun smiles back at her. Sana looks around the shop, eyes wide with awe. "So," Dahyun begins to explain. "This place is really good; they sell ramen, bibimbap, Japanese-style sushi, rice, pretty much everything."

Sana nods, follow Dahyun as they head to the register to order. "I think I'm craving bibimbap right now." 

Dahyun nods in agreement, "Me too." The girls place their orders before grabbing a two person table over by the window, Sana telling Dahyun she can sit at the table while Sana goes to pick up the food once its ready. Dahyun patiently waits, scrolling through her phone as she does so. A few minutes later, Sana comes back and sits across from her. The two girls dig in, casually continuing the conversation between bites.

"Ugh," Dahyun makes a sound of disgust, her eyes trained on something out the window.

"Hm?" Sana looks up from her food and follows Dahyun's gaze where she sees Nayeon and Mina walking by. 

"I really hope they don't come in here," Dahyun comments. "God, Nayeon's like a disease I can't get rid of."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you guys? Why is she so passive-aggressive?" Sana turns back to look at her, shimmering eyes curiously staring back at her.

Dahyun sighs, sets her chopsticks down as she launches into her story. "Nayeon and I go way back, Mina too," she tells Sana. "I've known them since elementary school, where we used to be really close. The three of us were best friends..."

Sana nods along, showing she's engaged in the story and listening. Dahyun continues, "Some things happened in high school. I was rejected from our little group, while Mina and Nayeon obviously remained really close... You see, Mina is really sweet. She's a gentle person. Like, seriously, she's a dance major with ballet as her main focus! Nayeon isn't _mean_ , she's just... Nayeon."

"Like, she's really nice if she likes you but... She has her moments of being sucked into popularity and materialism, which makes her a... Well, Nayeon," Dahyun tells her. "But she is truly nice; she just hates my guts."

"I'm sorry, that seems like hard thing to overcome and deal with. I know how it feels to be pushed away from the group. It happened to me back in Japan," Sana tells her. "I got into the wrong crowd, the super popular girls, and it ended badly." 

"It sucks," Dahyun tells her, which makes Sana giggle a bit. 

"It does but hey, at least we have each other!"

Dahyun's cheeks go hot, the poor girl ducking her head into her food as she suddenly feels embarrassed. Sana laughs and takes another bite herself. 

The girls sit and talk for an hour until Dahyun announces that she better get going as she has a math class that starts in about five minutes. The girls exchange numbers as Sana proposes that the two grab food again tomorrow. 

"Sure," Dahyun agrees, slips her phone back into her pocket once Sana has finished saving her number in it. "I'll see you later; I need to go to class."

Sana gives her a warm smile, "Okay, good luck!"

Once Dahyun is a good distance away from the ramen shop, she fishes the amethyst out of her pocket and holds it tight in her hands. "Did my wish come true? Is Sana my wish?" Dahyun holds it flat in her palm as she inspects it. The smooth pink surface glints back at her under the sun. "Well, if you're really magic then please let me get through this class. I wish that I'll ace last weeks exam." 

Dahyun drops it back into her pocket before entering the building, feeling an imaginary storm cloud hover over her head as she braces for the worst. Today was the day her class would get the results of the exam, and Dahyun was _never_ good at math so she was rightfully worried. She had one foot in the classroom when the professor called her over to her desk. "Good afternoon," Dahyun politely greets her with a small bow. 

"Hello, Dahyun," in her hands the professor holds what's obviously the exam. "I need to talk to you about the exam..." 

Dahyun hangs her head in shame, preparing herself for the worst. "I know, I studied really hard but-"

"I can tell, you did amazing!" her professor hands her the exam, which has a big letter A written on it. Dahyun gasps, her mouth falling open as she stares back at it. "I know you struggle with math, but you did really well this time. Keep it up."

"I will, thank you," Dahyun bows before turning and rushing off to her seat. She sets the exam down on her desk, staring at it in shock. She reaches into her pocket, running her fingertips along the cool, glassy surface of the amethyst. She can't believe; not only one wish came true, but _two_. 

***

When Dahyun returns to her apartment, she finds Chaeyoung curled up on the couch again with tears running down her flushed face. "Oh, Chaeyoung are you okay?" Dahyun rushes over and takes a seat beside her. 

Chaeyoung shakes her head, a small hiccup escaping through her parted lips. "We broke up. Jaemin broke up with me."

Dahyun frowns, sets a hand on Chaeyoung's arm. "I'm so sorry."

Chaeyong drags the back of her hand against her cheeks, collecting the tears running down. "It's okay. I just don't know what I did..."

"Nothing; you did nothing," Dahyun tells her. "You deserve someone that thinks of you like a queen, and obviously he didn't."

Chaeyoung nods in agreement. She puffs her cheeks as she gathers air in her mouth before letting it out in a long, deep breath. "You're right. Its just... I now we've been fighting lately and... And I did everything I could to fix it."

"You did your best, Chaeyoung," Dahyun tells her. "It's okay and I promise it isn't you're fault. I mean: his loss."

Chaeyoung smiles at Dahyun before thanking her. The two share a small, semi-awkward hug. As they pull away, Dahyun watches Chaeyoung for a moment to see if her roommate is okay now. Chaeyoung sighs, sets her phone down on the coffee table. "I'm okay," she says upon seeing Dahyun's worried face. "Wanna go get some pad Thai?"

Dahyun laughs out loud before agreeing. "Sure, let me go change into something comfy and then I'll be ready!"


	4. new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sana convinces dahyun to “sneak” into a meeting reserved for foreign students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for so much support on this story!! i have a lot of fun writing it and i always look forward to your kind comments :) 
> 
> follow me on twitter @ FAERYHYO so we can be mutuals!! <3

Dahyun and Chaeyoung walk side by side in a comfortable silence, their sneaker clad feet creating a rhythm against the sidewalk. Chaeyoung glances at her phone every now and then, secretly hoping her boyfriend (well, ex-boyfriend) would call her or text. Whenever she would glance at it, she couldn't think about it long before her eyes would tear up. So, she'd distract herself and count the cracks in the sidewalk or look at the cars passing by. Chaeyoung had stared at her phone for too long, and thought about too much when her lips began to quiver.

She clears her throat, "I saw you eating with a girl today," Chaeyoung casually says. "You've never talked about her before. New friend?"

"Ah," Dahyun hangs her head, letting her long brown hair fall in her face and hide her blushing cheeks. "That's my new friend, Sana. She joined our class today; she moved here from Japan."

"Japan? That's so cool! So she's fluent in Korean?"

"Yeah, she has an accent but other than that you would never know she's Japanese! Her aunt lives here, so she lives with her and I assume that's why she's so good at Korean."

"Ohh," Chaeyoung smiles. "You seem awfully happy."

Dahyun chortles and picks up her pace, running up to the restaurant they had finally approached. She opens the door, looks back to Chaeyoung with a smile. "Really?"

Chaeyoung nods and walks through the doorway. "Mhm. I've never seen you so smiley." Dahyun follows in after her. Dahyun stands to the side while Chaeyoung goes up to the register to let them know the girl's had called in the order. 

"Your meal will be ready in just a minute, thank you," the employee tells her. Chaeyoung thanks him before turning and stepping off to the side where Dahyun waits. 

"Dahyun?" a voice speaks from behind them. The two girls whip around at the same time to find a pretty girl with shimmering brown eyes and long wavy hair looking back at them. 

"Oh, hey Sana," Dahyun greets, her eyes training on the girl. Chaeyoung glances over at her roommate, watching as Dahyun seems entranced as she looks up at the slightly taller girl. the girl, Sana, looks back at Dahyun with flushed cheeks. Chaeyoung awkwardly clears her throat, causing both girls to seemingly snap out of it and look over to her.

"Ah, hi, I'm Sana," Sana introduces herself, bowing politely. "Dahyun, who is this?"

Sana trains her eyes onto Chaeyoung, looking her up and down. Chaeyoung can see some sort of shift in emotion on Sana's face; jealousy? Annoyance? Chaeyoung wasn't sure, but Sana definitely didn't look at Chaeyoung the same way she did Dahyun. 

"This is my roommate, Chaeyoung," Dahyun introduces the two. "Chaeyoung, this is Sana-"

"We were just talking about you," Chaeyoung bows. "Dahyun was telling me about you guys meeting!" Sana smiles back at her and she opens her mouth to speak, but the cashier calls Dahyun and Chaeyoung.

"That's our food; I'll go grab it. It was nice meeting you Sana," Chaeyoung says before parting ways with the girls and going up to the register. 

"Guess I better get going. I'll text you later," Dahyun tells her.

Sana waves cutely. "Okay, bye Dahyun."

***

The next morning Dahyun awakes to a text on her phone.

 _Sana: hii :) it's Sana_

Dahyun smiles to herself, opening up the texting app and hurriedly texting Sana back _hii :) what's up?_

_Sana: can I call you? I just have a quick question :)_

_Dahyun: go ahead :)_

Dahyun sits up in her bed, staring at her phone as she awaits Sana's call. About a minute pops by before Dahyun's phone begins to ring, which she answers almost immediately. "Hello?'

"Hey."

"Hey." Dahyun pauses. "So... The question?"

Sana giggles over the phone, "Do you happen to have class between three to four this afternoon?"

"Nope."

"Great!" Sana cries. "Dahyun, you have to go with me."

"Go with you where?" 

"Wouldn't you rather it be a surprise?" Sana giggles, sounding almost mischievous. Dahyun sat there for a second, trying to imagine what plan Sana had up her sleeve. 

Dahyun must have been silent for a moment too long because Sana gives in, "Fine, I'll explain a bit more. I need you to come to this meeting with me."

"A meeting? Sounds kinda boring-"

"It wont be, I promise! Please just meet me at the science building, okay?"

Dahyun sighs. "Fine, but you owe me big time after this."

Sana giggles. "Whatever. I'll see you later! Bye Dahyunie!"

***

Sana sits at the bench outside of the science building, nervously checking the time on her phone as she waits for Dahyun. She was a bit early, so she pulled up a game on her phone to pass the time. Only a minute into her game, Animal Restaurant, a shadow casted over her. Sana looked up expectedly, thinking Dahyun had arrived.

Except, she was met by a boy she had never seen before. "Hi," he said. "I'm Jaemin, you are?."

"Hi, Sana," 

"Hi, Sana. I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you are." He tells her. Sana blushes under the sudden compliment. _I'm uninterested in men,_ is what she wants to say.

"Thank you," is what she says instead. 

"Mind giving me your number? I'd love to go out for dinner sometime."

Sana internally cringes, her eyes quickly scanning the scene around them as she looks for an escape from the awkward encounter. "Ah, that's kind of you but I have a boyfriend," she lies. Suddenly she sees Dahyun coming from a distance. "Dahyun, over here!" 

The boy smiles sheepishly, "It's okay, I'll see you around."

"Bye," Sana smiles and waves at him, breathing out a sigh of relief once he leaves. 

"Who was that?" Dahyun asks once she's made her way over to Sana. 

Sana shakes her head and stands up, gently grabs ahold of Dahyun's arm before leading her away. "Doesn't matter. We have a meeting to attend."

***

"Sana, you're insane!" Dahyun cries, digging her heels into the ground as she comes to a stop. Sana tugs her arm, scoffing with frustrating when Dahyun refuses to move. The building the meeting was being held at was literally only feet away and now Dahyun wouldn't go in.

"Please," Sana pouts, giving Dahyun puppy dog eyes. 

"So you're telling me I'm supposed to walk in there and pretend I'm Japanese?" Dahyun asks. Sana nods. "You're crazy!"

"Aw c'mon, it'll be fun!"

Dahyun groans. "And what if I get caught?"

"Attendance isn't being taken or anything! There's a really short informational part, but most of it is just to give foreign students a chance to meet each other." 

Dahyun shakes her head. "Sana..."

"Please come with me, Dahyun," Sana whines. "I'm shy."

Dahyun laughs out loud; they both know that isn't true.

"Please! We can both meet new people! It'll be really fun, please!"

Dahyun melts under her intense gaze, her eyes diverting to the ground as she contemplates her decision. "Fine. I'll go with you."

***

The informational part of the meeting lasted for only about fifteen minutes before the students were invited to come enjoy some light refreshments and get to know each other. Dahyun gulped as her and Sana stood up, the two girls setting on their way to go meet the other students. Her palms felt sweaty, which she wiped against her jeans as Sana looped their arms and led her with the rest of the group. The two girls found their way to the refreshment table, where they both grabbed cups of water and surveyed the room. 

Sana looked around, hoping to find someone that looked approachable. Standing at another refreshment table not too far away were two girls who casually chatted as they sipped their drinks. Sana whispers to Dahyun, "Let's go talk to them."

"Wait, Sana-" but its too late, Sana has already wandered off and poor Dahyun follows behind like a lost puppy. 

"Hi," Sana bows her head politely and gives the girls a warm smile. 

"Hi," one of them says. Dahyun notices her pretty face and long, straight brown hair. This girl is tall; a lot taller than her but only a bit taller than Sana. The girl beside her has short jet black hair with bangs covering her forehead. She has big brown eyes that look back at Sana and Dahyun warmly. 

"I'm Sana and this is my friend Da-" Sana cuts herself off, giggling nervously. "I mean, um, Hana."

"Cool, Hana is my sister's name!" the one with short black hair excitedly tells them. "I'm Momo, this is Tzuyu." she gestures to the taller girl who is looking at Dahyun strangely. "Are you both Japanese?"

Sana nods, "What about you guys?"

"Momo is, but I'm Taiwanese," Tzuyu says, still looking Dahyun up and down. "You're so familiar to me for some reason. I think I've seen you before..."

"Ah, maybe you've seen me around campus," Dahyun tells her. Tzuyu nods in agreement, her curious gaze melting into a kind one. 

"Maybe," Tzuyu responds with a small smile. The girls fall into a brief silence which is broken by Sana's sweet voice.

"Da-" Sana bites her lips, cutting herself off once she catches her mistake. "I mean, Hana and I are going out for ramen once this is over, would you guys like to join us?" Dahyun casts her gaze to the floor as she tries to conceal her giggles. Tzuyu's eyebrows draw together as she looks at the girls with curiosity, but Momo doesn't seem to notice the slip as she announces that Tzuyu and her will join.

***

The girls walk together to the ramen shop that's only a few minutes away and grab a table inside while they wait for their food. Dahyun excuses herself to the bathroom and Tzuyu offers to grab everyone's food once its ready, leaving the two Japanese girls alone at the table. 

"Ah, can we switch to Japanese while the others are gone? Talking in Korean hurts my brain," Momo whines to Sana cutely, playing with her straw as she bats her big, round eyes at the long-haired girl sitting across from her. 

Sana laughs and starts talking in Japanese now, "Sure, but your Korean is really good!"

"Are you kidding me? Yours is way better," Momo scoffs. "How are you so good at it?"

"My aunt lives her, so I've spoken Korean for pretty much my whole life."

"Wow, you're so lucky. You make switching between languages look easy," Momo sighs dreamily. Sana smiles when she sees Dahyun walking up to the table and she scoots to the side so Dahyun can sit in the booth with her.

"Hi Hana, we were just talking about how Sana has completely mastered two languages," Momo greets the youngest girl at the table, still talking in Japanese, whose face goes white as she's spoken to in a foreign language. 

Sana gushes from the compliment, momentarily believing her own lie as she completely forgets that Dahyun can't speak Japanese.

"Um..." Dahyun gulps, glances at Sana for help. "Hai..."

"You're super good at Korean too. How did you learn?" Momo is simply just curious as she asks, hoping to gather some study tips from the girl she thinks is Japanese as well. 

"Um... Hai!" Dahyun says confidently. Sana can't help but to burst into a fit of laughter, which makes Dahyun's face go red as she ducks her head in a mixture of shame and embarrassment. 

Momo stares at her strangely, just as Tzuyu joins the table with everyone's bowl of ramen. "Did I miss something?" Tzuyu asks upon seeing a hysterical Sana and a flustered Dahyun.

"Sana," Dahyun says, glaring at her friend. "Maybe you should fill Momo and Tzuyu in."

"Yeah, your Japanese is pretty terrible," Momo mutters, making Dahyun choke up.

"Well..." Sana starts. "It's because she's not actually Korean."

"What?" Momo cries, nearly drops her chopsticks as she gapes at the girls across the table. Tzuyu rolls her eyes.

"Momo, you couldn't tell?" Tzuyu chides. 

"We're so sorry we didn't tell you," Sana says between giggles. "I snuck Dahyun into the meeting." 

Tzuyu chortles in disbelief, "No way." Momo still stares at the girls in shock while Tzuyu starts to laugh.

"I can't believe I never noticed," Momo huffs, grabs a pile of noodles with her chopstick.

The girls laugh for a few minutes more at the sheer stupidity of Sana and Dahyun's little scheme. They laughed so much that other customers in the shop had glanced over, looking at them strangely as they laughed to the point of leaning on each other for support. Sana laid her head on Dahyun's shoulder as she laughed, her eyes casted upwards as she watches Dahyun's pretty face glow with happiness.


	5. crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry i disappeared for like 2 months. while i was gone:  
> a) my boyfriend and i broke up  
> b) my grandma caught covid and sadly passed away  
> c) i also caught covid  
> d) i started school  
> so that’s why i’ve been gone. but i’m doing okay these days :) i will do my best to be happy and safe as to not leave you all hanging again. thank you for reading <3

The night comes to an end eventually, as it always does. The girl's finish gradually finish their meals, however, they sit and chat for a while with their full bellies settling. The girls talk about everything and anything, like the classes they would ultimately have the next day, homework, fussy professors; _anything and everything_. More likely than not, the girls would burst into a fit of laughter every few minutes. It was a good time, really, and by the end of the night, Dahyun's cheekbones were burning hot from how much smiling she'd done.

The girls eventually cleaned up after themselves before exiting the restaurant as a group, standing just outside as they bid their goodbyes. "We had so much fun," Tzuyu comments, hooking her and Momo's arms together at the elbow. 

Momo nods in agreement and smiles warmly, "We need to do this again soon. Maybe this weekend?"

Dahyun and Sana nod simultaneously, the cute action of the pair makes Tzuyu chuckle. Sana, cutely oblivious to this, doesn't notice. "Sure, we can plan tomorrow or something once the weekend gets closer," Sana offers. "But, we'll see you around, right?" Dahyun, however, can feel a blush creep its way to her cheeks.

Momo and Tzuyu wave, "Yeah, bye! See you guys later!" Momo says, before her and Tzuyu turn around and start to disappear down the darkening, almost foggy campus as nighttime creeps up on the town.

Sana and Dahyun's homes were towards the opposite side of campus, so once the others left, the two friends turned around and started their own trek home. Walking side by side along the sidewalk, the girls head for the grand entrance gates of the campus which protrude under the glow of bright streetlights. Their shoes create a soft, rhythmic beat on the ground as their movements fall in sync. When Sana steps forward with her left foot, so does Dahyun. Sana smiles at this, sneakily glancing at Dahyun to see if she notices (which she doesn't). It's a Wednesday night, and the campus is surprisingly quiet. Everyone must be busy tonight, Sana figures, perhaps getting their studies out of the way so they can have a fun weekend.

"Thanks for coming to the meeting with me," Sana breaks the comfortable silence that had settled over the girls as they walked. "I'm sorry for forcing you to pretend to be a foreigner."

Dahyun giggles, tucks a long strand of hair behind her ear as the two pass through the entrance gates, turning left so that they end up on the sidewalk of the main street. She thinks about how absurd such a statement would sound to an unknowing bystander, and laughs more. 

"What?" Sana asks innocently, chubby cheeks pushing her eyes into crescents as she smiles at the other. "What's so funny?"

"Ah, nothing," Dahyun smiles at her, melting on the inside at how cute Sana could be. "Anyway, It's okay," Dahyun feels Sana playfully loop her arm into Dahyun's, locking them together at the elbow. Sana puts a little hop in her step, gleefully skipping alongside Dahyun. "You know what? I had fun. And-" 

"And?" Sana quizzically persists, looking at Dahyun with a playful gaze. 

"We made new friends, so..." Dahyun smiles. "No harm done."

Sana points at Dahyun, playfully booping the youngest of the pair on the nose. "See, I told you! I knew we'd have fun-- and the whole reason I made you come was so that we could meet new people!"

"What, am I not enough?" Dahyun teases. 

Sana halts in her steps so fast trips over her own feet. Dahyun steadies her, watching with wide eyes as Sana laughs at herself for being so clumsy. "Of course you are," Sana tells her once she's composed herself. "You're more than enough."

Dahyun's mind goes blank as she stares back at Sana's beautiful face; her features are illuminated so nicely under the moonlight and her soft brown hair frames her face just right. It felt like Dahyun's entire world had stopped-- to be talked to so sweetly by such a perfect person made her insides feel all warm and tingly. It sounded gross, really. Like, seriously cliché. But Dahyun adored this new feeling she got when she was with Sana. She adored the feeling she got _because_ of Sana.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone as clumsy as you," Dahyun teases once she finally crashes back down into reality. Sana playfully pushes her, erupting into laughter when Dahyun stumbles a bit. "Okay, guess I deserved that."

The pair are too busy laughing and fighting, as Dahyun jogs ahead with Sana following closely behind, playfully swatting the younger on the arm. Both girls feel as though they are the only ones in the world as they run along the street, crying out and laughing as they go. They slow to a stop at the bus stop deemed as the area where they would part ways, as it was an equal distance from both of the girl's respective homes. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sana," Dahyun shyly casts her gaze toward the ground, suddenly feeling sheepish standing before her like this. 

"Okay," Sana smiles, leans forward and tenderly snakes her arms around Dahyun's waist in a hug. Dahyun, taken aback, stands motionless with her arms at her sides. Electricity runs along Dahyun's back under Sana's touch, a tingle running up her spine and almost making her shiver. "You're supposed to hug back, you know..." Sana's voice is muffled from burying her face into Dahyun's warm body.

"Ah..." Dahyun, feeling stupid now, hurriedly wraps her arms around Sana and hugs her back. Sana giggles, "You're so cute, Dahyunie."

The younger blushes as they pull away. "See you tomorrow."

Sana steps back and waves goodbye. "See you tomorrow, Dahyunie!"

"Goodnight!" Dahyun calls, standing alone under the fluorescent light at the empty bus stop. Her arms hang at her sides as she watches Sana playfully skip down the road. Sana whirls around every few steps to wave goodbye, and Dahyun waves too. Once older girls has disappeared around the curve of the road, Dahyun lets out a deep sigh, her lips tugging upwards into a smile.

***

The next day rolls around and Dahyun begrudgingly finds her way in her early afternoon math class (the one she's only passing thanks to her "magical" Amethyst). She greets her professor with a respectful bow before trudging towards the rows of seats, settling on grabbing a random one in the middle, towards to the back of the lecture hall. As she goes through the rows of seats, a voice whisper-yells out to her. "Dahyun! Over here!"

She whips her head towards the sound where she finds a familiar girl with long brown hair and shimmering brown eyes. Dahyun's mind goes blank as she looks at the girl, jogging her memory of yesterday's events before suddenly realizing it was Tzuyu! Feeling both surprised and relieved, Dahyun ducks into Tzuyu's row and grabs the empty seat Tzuyu gestures for her to sit at.

"So this is where I knew you from," Tzuyu is smiling at her, watches as Dahyun sits her bag down and gets her supplies out for class. "I knew you looked familiar!"

"Ah, I'm sorry, I feel so stupid for not recognizing you," Dahyun blushes under Tzuyu's curious gaze. "Don't take it personally; I'm always so preoccupied with not failing this class that I just don't pay much attention to my surroundings."

"It's okay," Tzuyu waves it off. "I'm, like, decently average in math, so I can help you if you need me to."

"Oh, I'm okay. My Ame-" Dahyun cuts herself off, biting at her bottom lip as she wracks her brain for a cover up. "I mean, my um... My roommate has been helping me a lot lately, but I'll definitely come to you if I need anything!"

"Okay! I'm still around just in case," Tzuyu picks up her pen and starts writing her name and the date at the top of the notebook spread out on the desk before her. 

"Thank you, Tzuyu. Anyway, how's Momo doing? Have you talked to her today?"

"Mhm, we have a morning class together so I see her every few days. Besides that, we try to hangout outside of class too," Tzuyu explains, doodling at the top of her paper. "Later we're going to that new café down the street, actually. If you and Sana don't have any plans then feel free to tag along!"

"Ah, thanks. I'll see what Sana's up to, but I should be free."

"Mhm," Tzuyu labels the current page of her notebook as 'notes'. "You know... Momo and I were talking and... Ah, how do I say this?"

Dahyun is curious now, and a bit nervous as she worries about whatever is on Tzuyu's mind. "What?"

"Um... Are you guys dating?"

Dahyun nearly chokes on her own spit, clearing her throat as she scrambles for something to say. 

"I mean, if you guys are then that's okay. Don't take this in the wrong way," Tzuyu hurriedly adds, her youthful face softening sheepishly after Dahyun's reaction. 

Dahyun blushes, adverting her eyes out of embarrassment. "We aren't; we're just friends."

"Oh okay. Just wondering since Momo kinda has a bit of a crush on her," Tzuyu blurts out, before her eyes suddenly go wide as she turns to look at Dahyun. "Oh God, don't tell her I told you! She'll kill me."

"Momo has a crush on Sana?"

Tzuyu nods, "Mhm... Don't tell anyone, please."

Dahyun nods in agreement, and after a brief moment of silence Tzuyu goes on, "Momo really likes her. I mean, we both do. You and Sana are seriously the nicest people I've ever met," Tzuyu thinks for a moment. "I mean, I only view you and Sana as my friends though."

Dahyun feels her stomach flip in circles, her heart clenching as she's faced with this new dilemma. Tzuyu raises her eyebrows at Dahyun. "You have a crush on Sana too, don't you?"

Dahyun blushes. "Um... Well-"

"No way," Tzuyu giggles, seemingly proud of herself like she cracked some type of code. Dahyun bites her lip, looks down at her blank notebook as she processes this new information Tzuyu has shared. "Ah, it's so obvious."

"Good afternoon," the professor comes and stands at the middle of the room, looking up into the eyes of the students gathered in rows. 

"Really?" Dahyun whispers, looking up at a smug Tzuyu. The youngest of the group nods, smirking to herself as she prepares to write down whatever the professor had to say. Feeling a bit anxious (not entirely sure what was making her anxious, too) Dahyun chews at her thumb. The professor continues to talk and Tzuyu maybe whispered something, but Dahyun has accidentally tuned everything out.

***

"So, are you doing anything now?" Tzuyu asks once the lecture has finally ended and everyone is left to freely chat and pack up their things.

"Um," Dahyun hesitates; she was about to text Sana. "Not that I know of, why?"

"I figured we could grab lunch. I invited the girls," Tzuyu tells her as she drops her notebook into her bookbag.

"You did?"

"Mhm, you should check your phone."

Dahyun pulls her cellphone out from where she left it in her bookbag during class. Upon turning the device on, her screen is littered with tons of new messages. "You guys made a group chat?"

"Pretty sure Sana made it while we were in class," Tzuyu tells her. She stands up and stretches, her back cracks so loud that its almost comical. Tzuyu smiles down at Dahyun as she slings her bag over her shoulder. "Well, are you coming? I'm starving; sushi sounds really good right now."


End file.
